Transformers 2: The Beginning of the End
by Pvt. Caboose
Summary: Movieverse Starscream returns with more Decepticons to battle the Autobots. Meanwhile Unicron has ressurrected Megatron as Galvatron to destroy the Matrix..and Optimus Prime along with it. Finally updated
1. Resurrection

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Transformers. At all.

for those of you who read this chapter already I made some changes that will be important to the story.

* * *

The bottom of the Pacific Ocean was a cold, dark, place. What's more, the pressure would eventually crush anything that sat there long enough, making it the perfect place to hide anything. The dead bodies of several Decepticons were certainly no exception to this rule. The body of Megatron was sinking the fastest, after all it was the largest. A somewhat anti-climactic ending for someone whose very name had struck fear into whole star systems, to be slain by a small human and have his body tossed into the ocean like a piece of garbage. But this was not the end. No, Megatron still had his uses. Something that would become obvious once his spark flickered back into existence. 

"I…live?" he asked tentatively, looking at the darkness around him, just barely able to make out the shells of his subordinates.

"MEGATRON," the deep, powerful, voice filled his head. When it spoke he felt paralyzed, unable to move unable to think. All he could do was listen.

"Who addresses me?" he asked in a defiant tone, the kind that would make you believe he still had power.

"CLOSE YOUR OPTICS." Megatron did as he was told, and was amazed at what he saw. He was floating in space, and in front of him was a planet. It was orange and blue, and completely metallic. It took him a while to realize that it was the planet itself that was speaking.

"Who are you?" he asked, staring into a giant crater that was somewhat reminiscent of a mouth. Light shot out of it as the planet began to speak.

"I…AM UNICRON. I HAVE SUMMONED YOU HERE."

"No one summons Megatron!" The Decepticon leader roared.

"THEN IT PLEASES ME TO BE THE FIRST." Nothing had changed in Unicron's tone, and he continued to speak.

"I AM COMING TO DEVOUR THE PLANET KNOWN AS EARTH. BEFORE I GET THERE I WANT YOU…TO DESTROY THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP. IT IS THE ONE THING…THE _ONLY_ THING CAPABLE OF DEFEATING ME."

"Why should I do as you say? What do I get in return?"

"YOUR BARGAINING POSITION IS HIGHLY DUBIOUS…BUT VERY WELL. I WILL GIVE YOU A NEW BODY…AND NEW TROOPS TO COMMAND."

"I accept your terms."

"VERY GOOD. YOU BELONG TO ME NOW."

"I belong to no one!"

"PERHAPS I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU. VERY WELL, PROCEED ON YOUR WAY TO OBLIVION." The planet began to rotate so that the giant hole was turning away. Finally the fear of death overwhelmed Megatron.

"Wait! Wait I say! Did you not hear me? I accept your terms! I accept!" Slowly Unicron turned to face him again.

"A WISE DECISION. VERY WELL, I SHALL BEGIN THE REFORMATING PROCESS." Megatron felt a tingling sensation, when he opened his optics he saw water shining and dancing around him, changing from one element to the next and enveloping his body. Before he knew it he was covered in black armor and noticed a large cannon on his right arm. Once again Unicron's voice filled his head.

"ARISE, GALVATRON." Galvatron felt a surge of power as he flew though the water and up into the sky, with the other Decepticons close behind him.

"THESE ARE TO BE YOUR LIEUTENANTS. CYCLONUS," the one formerly called blackout bowed, "AND BLITZWING." This time it was the former Devastator. "THIS IS SCOURGE, YOUR TRACKER," Bonecrusher lowered his head, "AND YOUR SPY, SOUNDWAVE." Frenzy gave an overly gracious bow.

"NO LONGER NEED YOU FEAR HEAT OR COLD, AND NO LONGER NEED YOU TRANSFORM TO FLY, ALTHOUGH THAT IS AN OPTION. NOW GO! DESTROY THE AUTOBOT MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP! I TRUST YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND IT?"

"Of course," Galvatron replied. "I will rip open Optimus Prime, and every other Autobot, until the Matrix is destroyed! Decepticons!" Galvatron transformed into a black, sleek, flying machine (it was much too fast to be a jet) and flew off with his companions in tail.

"I SHALL ARRIVE IN TEN DAYS. DESTROY THE MATRIX BY THEN, OR I WILL DEVOUR YOU ALONG WITH THIS MISERABLE PLANET!"

"I shall not fail you!"

_GOOD, _thought Unicron, _ALL IS GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN_.

* * *

So there it is, the beginning of my first Transformers fic. Tell me what you think, and be honest. 


	2. Day 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. If I did there would be a lot explosions and car chases and hot female robots (just kidding about that last one).

I got a rather interesting review last chapter so I decided to clarify some things. This is not going to be a complete rip off of the '86 movie. However, that doesn't mean that it won't be heavily influenced by it. I apologize if anyone takes offence to dialogue being lifted from it. It's often better than what I could write. This chapter is really setting things up, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Barricade turned on to the dirt road. He followed it for a while, and eventually stopped in a large, deserted clearing. He had been told to wait here, so he did. He always did as he was told. That didn't mean he didn't have reservations, though. Megatron had been a strong, powerful, and dynamic leader. He was the kind of leader an underling either feared or admired. Either way they followed him. Starscream was a different story, though. He couldn't inspire fear, he was weak. He couldn't inspire respect, he was foolhardy. But he had been Megatron's lieutenant, and no one had challenged him, so he was leader now. Regardless of what Barricade thought.

Finally he could see three jets coming. Quickly they descended and transformed, and a tail-less scorpion hopped of the middle one's back. Barricade transformed and greeted them.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker, Mighty Starscream," he hated saying that last one. "Are these all the reinforcements?"

"One more, and he should be here by now." replied an angry Starscream. At last a military Hummer pulled up with a large machine gun attached. It too quickly transformed.

"Swindle!?" barked Mighty Starscream. "Where were you?!"

"Do you know how hard it is to get out of a flesh-creature military base undetected? They constantly watch the vehicles now. After the destruction of the Allspark it's like they expect everything to just transform and walk away."

"I will not tolerate failure in my command!" He emphasized the words I and my. Apparently he liked to hear them around words like command.

"Okay, okay, don't worry about it, I got here didn't I?" To this Starscream could only grunt.

"So what's the plan?" asked Skywarp. He transformed into a raptor, just like Starscream, but in robot mode he was taller and thinner, with long lanky limbs and a Roswell alien shaped head.

"Revenge and conquest, the two things we Decepticons are best at. We shall exact our revenge upon the Autobots, and conquer this race of flesh creatures and use them as cannon fodder in our conquest of the galaxy!"

"Care to be more specific on how you intend to achieve this lofty goal, O Mighty Starscream?" asked Thundercracker with mock enthusiasm. In comparison to Starscream, he was short and squat, and always seemed to have a sense of humor.

"As a matter of fact, I would."

* * *

Bumblebee continued to drive Sam and Mikaela to see the new arrivals. Word had come that some Autobots had received the message sent out by Prime and had recently come to Earth. It had been a year after the whole Allspark incident, and amazingly enough the young humans were still going steady. This had come as a shock to everyone at school, but eventually they just got used to it. Finally Bumblebee stopped next to a semi, an ambulance, and a large black GMC truck. Sam and Mikaela got out as the Autobots transformed, waiting for the others to arrive.

Finally a police car drove up and transformed in front of them. He was followed by a tomcat jet that quickly landed and turned into a robot.

"Skyfire, Prowl, it's been a long time." Optimus greeted them cheerfully. The very fact that there were more Autobots besides the ones he traveled with was enough to warm his metaphorical heart.

"Normally I wouldn't question your judgment, Optimus," Skyfire began, "But why this planet? Its inhabitants are petty, violent creatures that squabble over everything, only twenty-five percent of its surface is good for development of any sort, and as far as technology goes, they don't even have cold fusion."

"You're just full of optimism, aren't ya? You know I take offence to that!" Sam shouted. Skyfire groaned.

"Don't tell me you treat them as equals."

"Skyfire, the humans aren't as bad as you make them out to be, in time you will understand that." Optimus knew he had to defuse the situation as quickly as possible.

"And Sam, don't get so angry at everything Skyfire says, that's just who he is."

"Yeah, I'll try to keep that in mind." Sam said, feeling incredibly stupid.

* * *

"Lord Galvatron, what is your plan?" asked Cyclonus as they flew over they flew closer and closer to the West Coast.

"Before I do anything, Cyclonus, I must attend to a personal matter. I cannot allow that fool Starscream to command _my _Decepticons. We are going to find that idiot and relieve him of his command."

* * *

Now that you've read it, review! 


	3. Day 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. I don't own the gobots either.

* * *

It had taken an entire day, but it was still worth it. Just getting here from the Laurentian Divide had been hard enough. In fact, if they didn't have Scourge along they might not have even found this place. This was the place, though. This was the place that Starscream's Decepticons met on a regular basis. Starscream's Decepticons, it sounded so wrong to Galvatron. But at the same time it mad him chuckle a bit. Starscream was good at following orders, and he was an amazing warrior, but he was not leadership material. The only reason people had followed him was because he was Megatron's lieutenant. He was paranoid, he was overconfident, and he was all about glory and conquest, but failed to see all the little steps that would be necessary to so much as achieve those goals. Quite Frankly Galvatron was surprised that no one had challenged him when he took over. Maybe Galvatron was being overly critical. After all Starscream had devised some good plans in the past, and he had shown exceptional skill on the battlefield. During an intense fight, he sometimes showed what might even be called genius. It didn't matter though. Soon _he _would be leader again. The less time that idiot was in charge the better.

"Hello Starscream!" Galvatron shouted as he and his entourage descended. Starscream couldn't believe his optics. The Decepticon that landed before him looked a lot like Megatron. It certainly sounded like Megatron. But it couldn't be. Megatron had been killed. There was no cure for a destroyed spark. Besides, this one had black armor instead of white, a large cannon on his arm, and although the vehicle he transformed into was certainly Cybertronian in origin, it was much sleeker and the wings curved forward instead of sticking straight out. Not to mention the two horns sticking out of his head. Still, something told him this was his former leader, returned from the terminated by some unknown force. He couldn't help but ask.

"Megatron? Is that you?"

"No longer. I am Galvatron! If you don't believe me, then you're a bigger fool than I realized."

"It really is you." Starscream couldn't contain his shock. The only person who had ever dared to say that to him was Megatron, Galvatron, whatever he called himself.

"I have come to reclaim leadership over the Decepticons!" Galvatron bellowed. He glared at Starscream. Then marching up to him, Galvatron grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved his cannon right into Starscream's torso, not damaging anything but still putting pressure on it.

"Does anyone have a problem with that?" He asked, optics fixed on the jet.

"N-no, of course not Mighty Galvatron," Starscream whimpered.

"Good." Galvatron released him and moved to a position where all could see him.

"Hail Galvatron!" shouted Cyclonus.

"Hail Galvatron!" Everyone replied.

"It is obvious I am no longer leader," Starscream interjected, "so I suppose I will return to my former post as your second-in-command."

"You assume far too much, Starscream," Galvatron replied. "That position belongs to both Cyclonus and Blitzwing. However I'm in a good mood today, so if you can defeat either of them you may take their place. Now whom do you challenge?"

Starscream began to size up his competition. He knew that Blitzwing had once been Devastator, and he was a powerful warrior before any modifications had been made. Blackout on the other hand, had never been much of a fighter. Starscream doubted any modifications to turn him into Cyclonus would be significant enough to overcome his previous short comings. He still looked the same. In fact, he had changed the least out of any of the modified Decepticons. Starscream's choice was obvious.

"I challenge Cyclonus."

"You'll regret that." Cyclonus spat back at him. He reached behind him and pulled his rotor off his back. He grabbed one of the blades, and slowly each blade interlocked with the other, leaving only one still connected to the centerpiece. Cyclonus swung the massive flail at Starscream, catching him off guard and hitting him square in the chest sending him flying though the air and hitting the ground with a _thud_. The blades of Cyclonus' flail connected to form the hilt of a mace. He leaped into the air with the weapon held high over his head. Starscream rolled out of the way just in time as the mace smashed through the ground where he had just lain. Quickly he got to his feet and fired a few missiles at Cyclonus, but this time the rotor formed a shield and absorbed most of the blast, itself looking hardly the worse for wear. Cyclonus threw the shield at Starscream, who barely dodged it and started firing more missiles. One of them hit Cyclonus, knocking him down and putting a big, smoking hole in his armor. Starscream did the closest thing to smiling a robot without lips could, but something was about to knock that smile right off his face.

The shield was circling back. Starscream had moved too far away when he dodged it the first time for a direct hit, but it still left a large gash in his side. He screamed in pain and was distracted long enough for Cyclonus to leap on top of him and pin him down.

"Do you give up?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, yes, I give up. Now please get off me!" Cyclonus stood up and began to walk away, and Starscream fired another missile from behind. There was an explosion, but when the smoke cleared, it was obvious Cyclonus' shield (now reattached to his back) had blocked the attack.

"Care to try that again?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Not particularly."

"Barricade, repair them." Galvatron ordered. He walked over to Starscream and looked down at him with disdain.

"How the mighty have fallen." he smirked. "Oh and just out of curiosity, Starscream, what were you planning to do as leader of the Decepticons?"

* * *

Secretary of defense John Keller rarely visited truck stops. However this was an important meeting and a truck stop just happened to be the best place to hold it. It took him a while, but eventually he found what he was looking for. It was a large blue Peterbilt truck decorated with flames. In it sat a driver who was had a somewhat glazed look in his eye, as if his head was up in the clouds. Keller opened the door and got in. 

"So…" Optimus Prime began, "has the president agreed to my proposition?" Keller sighed and prepared to give him the news.

"I'm sorry Prime, he refused the terms."

"I feared as much." This was unfortunate. Optimus had sincerely hoped that this proposition would bring the humans closer together, and decrease the amount of in-fighting that they often went through. However in order for it to work, they would have to get over some of their differences, something they were apparently not ready to do. He really was too much of an optimist (no pun intended).

"Don't get me wrong, the president was thrilled when he heard that you were willing to share advanced technology with us. It's just that second condition—"

"The one about sharing it with the other nations of this planet?"

"Yes, that one. To be honest, there are parts of the world that don't even have running water or electricity, what would they do if we gave them cold fusion? And then you have countries like Iran and North Korea. They'd just use any technology we gave them to build weapons, and then use them against us and our allies. Do you think the American government, or any government for that matter, can afford to take that risk?"

"No."

"I'm glad you understand," Keller said in a calming voice, "but that's not the only reason I came to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Five meteors crashed in the continental United States and then disappeared. we tried to cover it up as best we could, but I want to know something. Were they all Autobots?"

"No. Only two. If the other three were Autobots they would have contacted me as soon as they landed. They didn't."

"Have you told the kids?"

"No. I didn't want to worry them. It's true they helped us defeat Megatron, but they're still only kids. They have no military training whatsoever, they aren't nearly as brilliant scientists as ratchet and some of the people you have working for you. They need to live their own lives. It's not good for them to be caught up in any of this."

"No, it's not. But like it or not Prime, they are; and between you and me, I doubt that will change very much. You'll have to tell them at some point."

"Anything else you wanted to say?" Optimus asked.

"No, that was about it. I'll let you go."

"Thank you, Keller. For someone so young you're a lot of help."

"What do you mean young? Wait a minute, how old are you?"

"By your earth measurements of time, roughly five thousand years."

"Good God. When do you retire?" the secretary of defense half-joked.

"When the war is over." Keller got out of the truck as it pulled away, admiring it more than ever.

* * *

"I'm surprised. That's actually a good idea. Although my objectives may be different, I think I could actually use part of your plan." 

"Thank you Mighty Galvatron, I live to serve."

"Once Barricade has repaired you I want you to take Skywarp and Thundercracker and carry out the first step of your plan. Hopefully your study of the flesh-creatures' politics was not in vain."

"As you command."

"Soundwave! Hack into the government's computers again and cause whatever havoc you can. You'll have to wait for Barricade to take you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes M-mighty G-galvatron." Galvatron let out a loud laugh. _Yes, _he thought. _Soon Optimus Prime, and the matrix, will be destroyed._

* * *

Did you like the chapter? Did you hate it? Did you think Cyclonus was cool? Tell me in a review. 


	4. Day 3

I don't own Transformers blah blah you all know the deal. I would actually like to apologize to any reader I still have left for not posting this sooner. I told you guys I wouldn't be able to post for a while but I didn't expect it to be this long. Sorry.

* * *

Scourge made sure he was well out of sight. He pulled out the long arm that was used to lift heavy objects in his vehicle mode, watching it change into a sniper rifle with a grim satisfaction. Working for Unicron had its benefits. He scanned the road below the mesa where he was encamped, fervently expecting his target. He was not disappointed. A large blue semi-truck decorated with red flames carried its payload calmly as it traversed one of this primitive planet's highways. Scourge could not help but smile as he raised his rifle; after all he had a perfect shot. He watched the truck for a while, and then put his rifle away. There was no glory in this. When he dealt the death blow to Optimus Prime, he would do it face to face, and see the look on his face as his spark was extinguished for good.

* * *

The gates opened and the limousine pulled in. Soundwave swiveled his head around to face the narrow gap between him and the ground. He cursed quietly in Cybertronian before opening his chest cavity and letting a few of his shuriken drop to the ground once the car stopped. They changed into metallic spider-like creatures and looked up at their master with shining red optics ready to do exactly as he commanded.

"Ins-secticons," Soundwave addressed them in a tone could be described as a mix of barking and whispering. "C-cover my ent-entrance." He wondered why even though Unicron gave him a new body loaded with fantastic new abilities, he hadn't fixed his stutter. Who knows, maybe the Destroyer of Worlds had a sense of humor.

The Insecticons quickly scurried out from under the car, following the humans who had gotten out only moments before. They walked in the shadow of the larger organics, making sure they were out of sight of the security cameras. As soon as they entered the building they crawled up to the ceiling, lucky the security cameras were following the movements of the humans. They moved swiftly and with purpose. The plans of the building they had received were accurate enough, and it didn't take them long to find the room they were looking for. Two secret service agents were watching the screens intently, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Two of the Insecticons turned back into shuriken and went spinning into the backs of their heads. Each one let out a brief gasp of pain before falling to the ground. The third one leapt down onto the control panel and did exactly as he was told. The primitive excuses for computers the humans used were easy to manipulate. Soon all of the cameras went dead, and Soundwave made his entrance.

This part of the plan was the most difficult, and Soundwave could receive no help from his Insecticons while trying to accomplish it. Soundwave slinked through the halls of the building, hopping up on a table and turning into a boom box whenever someone passed by, all he needed to do was find a computer, and the rest would be easy. Finally after what seemed like astrominutes of searching he found one. Hiding for the most part under the table on which it sat, he inserted one of his fingers into a slot and worked from there. A few normal minutes was all it took for him to hack the system and plant the virus. Now he knew he had to get out of there, the secret service could show up. Which interestingly enough, one did. Two quick shots to its head and vocal chords and it dropped to the ground. It helps to know the anatomy of whatever you're fighting, no matter slimy and disgusting it may be.

The Insecticons cut power and Soundwave scurried down the halls. It took him a while to locate the room, but he really had impeccable timing. Someone had just opened the door, and inside the oval shaped room sat the most powerful human on the planet. Soundwave dashed inside, bullets bouncing harmlessly off his armor as several secret service agents opened fire. Soundwave leapt behind the president and allowed each of his fingers to extend into sharp blades, which for the moment were resting harmlessly on the flesh-creature's neck. The Secret Service held their positions, afraid to do anything.

"D-d-don't move-ve-ve," Soundwave instructed, the stutter carrying over into the humans' language, "or-r-r he gets it."

* * *

It was late. Optimus Prime was finally ready to call it a night, and as he pulled into the truck stop he failed to notice the black construction vehicle that was waiting for him. It was staring at him malevolently, after all it desired nothing more than to tear the unsuspecting semi into scrap metal and then use that scrap metal to build a weapon which he would then use to kill the other Autobots. It waited until the semi had turned its lights off, and then suddenly it transformed and leapt at the eighteen-wheeler.

Optimus reacted quickly, transforming and locking arms with the oncoming juggernaut. Scourge pinned Prime to the ground, crushing the very road beneath them, the lifting arm now used to snap at Prime's head and crush it. Optimus moved his head this way and that, dodging the arm each time and heaving with all his might. All this time he was positioning his feet underneath Scourge's stomach. With a powerful kick The Decepticon went flying into the air. However that extra arm of his grabbed Prime's foot and sent the Autobot commander flying into the truck stop's main building. Scourge hit the ground with a loud crash, and by the time he got to his feet several blasts from a laser cannon came his way. They barely singed his armor. After that no more shots were fired.

"It's over Prime!" He shouted triumphantly, staring into the dust which had yet to clear. "I will have my revenge!" Now the arm took the form of a spear, and holding it firmly in his hand, Scourge charged. He leaped into the air right before entering the dust, spear held high above his head. As he fell back to earth he didn't expect what would happen next. Optimus had been charging his laser cannon for a blast so powerful it would render the weapon inoperable. A nanosecond before the spear drove into his body he let loose. The shot sent Scourge flying into the distance and it even drove Optimus further into the ground. Staggering to his feet, the leader of the Autobots got up and walked over to where he had seen his enemy fall. His years of experience had taught him that it was never a good idea to assume your opponent was dead, and seeing Scourge standing there waiting for him only confirmed it. He was no longer capable of ranged attacks, but a quick study of his enemy revealed a gaping hole in the Decepticon's armor made by his laser, and he formed a plan.

Scourge's special arm extended once again to lash out at Prime. Three times the Autobot commander dodged his attacks, but on the fourth the arm wrapped around him, pulling him in. At first Optimus appeared to fight it, adjusting his arm in just the right position, but eventually he was pulled in. Now Scourge was staring directly into his optics, slowly letting his hands wrap around Prime's head as he prepared to crush it. Scourge slowly applied pressure, smiling with a smile that only comes from a strong desire for revenge. This was the end for one of them, but the strange thing was it wasn't for Optimus Prime. The motors and other machinery controlling the Decepticon's facial expression began to relax, and his hands began to lose their grip as vital relays were severed. Having already made sure that his arm was going into the hole in Scourge's armor before he was pulled all the way in, all Optimus had to do was retract his hand and use his sword to hack at his enemy's innards. After enough maneuvering on Prime's part, Scourge's lifeless body fell to the ground, this time gone for good. Giving a sigh of relief, Optimus began to dismantle the body of his foe. The Transformers' existence was a closely guarded secret on this world, and it would spell disaster if anyone found a recognizable corpse. As soon as that was finished, he noticed he had an incoming transmission.

"Skyfire to Optimus Prime, Skyfire to Optimus Prime, can you read me Prime?"

"Loud and clear Skyfire, loud and clear. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well there's a bit of a…situation that…requires your attention."

"On my way."

"Actually Prime, The human government of this sector has volunteered to pick you up at the nearest landing zone. It seems this…situation…is in a place called D.C."

"All the more region for urgency. Optimus Prime out." Transforming into a truck, he sped down the road at a speed far greater that what a normal truck could handle. All of this was happening so fast, and not a word to Sam or Mikaela...

* * *

Now that you've read it, do me a favor and review. 


End file.
